User talk:Ceteruler the just
Hi Ceteruler the just, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 17:16, March 4, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Ceteruler the just! Hope ye have a blast here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn you need any help, just ask, well see ya round and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 19:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki matey. I'm Brockfang. I'm happy to help if you have any questions. I also think I should mention that I have a fanfic about Ceteruler if you want to check it out. Hope you have fun here. --Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy there mate! Welcome to the wiki, Ceteruler the just. I hope ye love this wiki as much as I do. Remember to fill out yore user page so we can find out about ye. Once again, welcome matey! --Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Hi Hi Ceteruler! Just thought I'd welcome you to Redwall Wiki. You'll ahve fun here, and there are always kind beasts around to help you. About shout-box: I know that I needed this explained, but I don't know if you will too. But here's about the shout-box. At the top, right-hand corner of the screen, you'll see in-between Watchlist, and Log out, "more" Click that, then click "manage widgets" shoutbox is under that. Click on shoutbox, and it'll appear on your left. Type what you want, and ENJOY! --Brockkers the Fearless 22:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower. Do you want me to update you from now on?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 10:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC)